Back to Hogwarts
by dramachic2010
Summary: After the war is ended, Hermione gets a letter saying that Hogwarts is open again. Little does she know that a very changed Draco Malfoy will be there looking for romance DMHG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter in any way, so don't hurt me.

Prologue

August 3, 1998

Dear Who Ever Reads This

The war is finally over. Six months after Dumbldore's death, Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. It took another six months to clean every thing up.

Both sides lost some people during the war. Hagrid got in the way of a killing curse while saving Ron. Percy Weasley said a few things that pissed off the Death Eaters, and was killed. This didn't bother anyone very much. Other than that, no one suffered too much on the good side.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were killed in the final battle along with Bellatrix Lestrange and a number of other Death Eaters.

As for Snape…well he was really apart of the good side. He continued spying for the order and giving the Death Eaters the wrong information. Oh yeah, Snape did one other thing. He convinced Draco Malfoy to join our side of the war. Harry and Ron still don't trust Malfoy as far a they can throw him, but that's to be expected I guess. I don't know what my feelings are toward him at the moment, except that I'm grateful for the fact that he helped our side during the war

Well, tomorrow's another day, and I have things to do.

All my love

Hermione

A/N: I should have the next chapter up by Sunday, after that I will try to update once a week depending on my schedule. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. (Runs off crying because of this)

Chapter 1

"Hermione! Time to get up!"

I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. 8 a.m. It's too early to start the day. But I have a number of things to do today, so I might as well get up and start my day.

After taking a shower, and getting dressed, I went down stairs and got some breakfast. While I was eating two owls came, one for the Daily Prophet, and the other one I didn't know. After paying the owl for the Daily Prophet, I turned to the owl I didn't know. It was carrying a letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will be open this year. I hope you choose to come back to finish your seventh year._

_If you choose to come back please meet at King's Cross Station Platform 9 ¾ at 11 a.m. on September 1st._

_Sincerely _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

Also with that letter was my supply list for the school year, and a letter saying that I was Head Girl.

I finished my breakfast and called "Bye mum, I'm off to go see Harry and Ron." I apparated to the Burrow. I walked to the front door and knocked.

"Hermione, darling, come in!" Mrs. Weasley said. "We're just sitting down to breakfast. Care to join us?"

"I'd love to. Has your owl post arrived yet?" I asked.

"Just arrived. Why do you ask?" Mrs. Weasley said with a confused look on her face.

"Because I got a letter from Hogwarts this morning, and I wanted to know if Harry, Ginny, or Ron got anything."

"Well they haven't opened their mail yet, so I'm not sure."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." We walked into the kitchen. Only Mr. Weasley and Ginny were sitting down. I took a seat next to Ginny. "Hey Ginny, how are you?"

"Hey! Who's sitting next to my girlfriend? Oh, hey Hermione." Harry said interrupting Ginny.

"HERMIONE!!!" Ron yelled rushing over to give me a hug.

"Hey Ron. Hey Harry. Now Ginny what is it that you were going to tell me?"

"Oh, just that Harry and I are dating." With that Ginny got up, turned around and started kissing Harry.

"Harry! Ginny! No kissing at the table! You know better." Mrs. Weasley said.

After that we all sat down to eat our breakfast. Harry, Ginny, and Ron opened their mail.

"Hey, Mum," Ron said, "I've got a letter from Hogwarts."

"Harry and I got one too. Mine says that I'm moved up to seventh year though."

"Well, are you going back? I'm going, but I don't want to be the only one." I said.

"I'm going back 'Mione." Ginny said.

"Well, if Ginny's going back I might as well, since I won't be able to see my girlfriend otherwise."

"Well, I don't want to be left alone for a year, so I guess I'll go too…Although, I'm not going to try that hard since this year is optional."

"Ronald! You will try hard!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"So, how about next Wednesday we go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff? Since you know school's only 3 weeks away…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, sounds good 'Mione" Harry said.

"Well, I've got to go. I have about a million other things to do." I got up and gave everyone hugs. If there was one thing that the war had taught me, was that you never know if your going to see the people you love again. With that I apperated off.

A/N: Well, another chapter up. Yay!!! I've been so good this week. I updated both of my stories. Thanks to my 1st reviewer Dramione XXX. You were the one that made me update so quickly. Read and Review, Thanks!


End file.
